


Everything Comes Out at Night

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, danny study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night is when Danny looks for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Comes Out at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading. Warning for slight implied bullying/homophobia.

"You're sure Scott's too sick to talk to me?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. He um, has the stomach flu. Can't get out of bed," Ms. McCall responded, smiling at him. Danny knew that smile was fake. When he was eight he helped Scott make a birthday cake for her, and they forgot to take it out of the oven. 

The forced smile Ms. McCall had given him through a mouthful of burnt chocolate cake was the same one that was in front of him now.

The hospital said Jackson's body had been stolen. His parents were angry and threatened to sue, and the newspaper had done a story on the front page about it. 

Everyone looked at him sympathetically, and told him that they'd catch the thief, but that didn't change the fact that Danny's best friend was dead, and there wasn't even a body to remember him by.

He'd already talked to Stiles, who said the same thing as everyone else-that he didn't know where Jackson's body was. 

His excuse for being gone was that he got in a fight with some older guys on the team, and Danny could believe that from the scrapes on his face. He knew how mean they could be.

But Stiles was never a good liar. He told his story with the same forced calm that Ms. McCall had.

So he tried everyone he knew that had been hanging around Jackson lately.

Isaac sat at the lunch table with a permanent frown. Stiles and Allison sat next to him, but they didn't talk, only shared the same grim expression.

Normally Erica, Boyd, Scott and Lydia would sit there with them, so the table looked empty. The four were still absent.

In fact, the whole cafeteria was quiet and slow. The school took Jackson's loss very deeply. 

Danny couldn't bring himself to question Lydia, so he went to Allison's house after school. His parents wouldn't make a fuss if he was late, because lately they'd been giving him space out of sympathy.

Everyone else was absent or had already been talked to by Danny, so he hoped that Allison could give him a clue, something. 

But Allison was gone, and her grandfather had been missing from school, too. Her dad answered the door. He looked at Danny with trained caution. "I'm sorry about your friend," he said, then closed the door.

It was dark now, with edges of yellow on the horizon, and Danny had told his parents that he was out with friends.

There was a candle glowing from the Hale house's window. Danny could almost hear voices, but not enough to determine who they belonged to.

Danny moved on. The trees welcomed him, becoming so thick that when he looked back he couldnt see a thing.

The moon wasn't full, but it still lighted the forest enough that he could see claw marks on the trees.

Not simply scratches, but long scores that pulled the bark away. There were holes in the trees, too, almost like bullet holes, but rougher, like a knife, or maybe an arrow. 

Danny turned back. The candle was still shining in the window through broken glass. Danny walked to the porch, but hesitated by the door, sooty and crumbling as it was.

Suddenly, the door flung out with a creak. There was nothing Danny could see except a pair of unnaturally blue eyes, shining through the dark. 

"Danny?" a terribly familiar voice said. There was the sound of footsteps as other people stood just behind the door, obscured by darkness. Danny moved closer, out of the candle's shine and into the shadows. 

"Jackson."


End file.
